My Rainy Valentine
by Auramaster724
Summary: its valentine's day and everyone is feeling the love....except Shelby. will she be alone for valentines or will she finally find someone who will be with her. ONE SHOT OCXOC HAPPY VALENTINES EVERYONE


_It was any other valentines day for Shelby, she hated it to tell the truth and nobody expected her to. Every year she sat and watched everyone exchange Valentines gift, Sonic getting stuff from Amy, Cream giving Tails a small peck on the cheek, Rouge dressing up in a bunny outfit for Knuckles, Silver getting Blaze a Torch blaze flower along with a big box of chocolates. What did Shelby get? well everybody handed out stuff just to show kindness but Shelby didn't get a "true" Valentine gift, a gift that comes from the heart. She always tried her luck with Shadow but winning with him is like winning with a poor hand._

_Any way today our story takes place on Feb. 14, 2010 Valentines day, it was pouring outside so the gang decided not to spend it in a group this year.__

* * *

_

**SHELBYS POV**

_"sigh Valentines day, I wish it could just end"_

*sigh*

I was slumping over the couch like a lazy dog; Jose was in the kitchen getting an energy drink, Levi was over Tails house, Matt and Nick...god only knows were their at. Thats when I heard it, a howl came from the kitchen; I quickly jumped up from the couch and ran toward the kitchen.

_"something must of happen to Jose"_

I reached the kitchen and saw Jose with his fist clenched, he was looking in the fridge and had an angry face glued on

"WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY LAST ENERGY DRINK"

*sigh*

_"that's it...?"_

"like you need them, itsnt this going to be your 5th one? its not good for you, and the way your heart is I'm surprised you didnt get a heart attack"

"Who are you my mother!"

"No...I...I'm looking out for you that's all"

Jose looked at me, his face went from anger to concern, this was the first year he spend valentines day in the base with me. Unlike Matt, Nick, and Levi Jose never seen me act like this...during this day...

"oh She-bee...Don't get like that, come on cheer up its...valentime day"

He made the worst attempt to smile which made me laugh. I looked at Jose, his dark blue eye's gazed into mine as he still smiled weirdly, His black army cargo's matched his boots, His golden spines reflected of the light while the light blue streaks in his hair and the diamond shape at each tip of the spine absorbed it.

"Jose.."

"HEY WERE HOME!!!"

I looked to my left and sighed, I knew this wasn't going to be good cause it was probably Matt and Nick.

"SHELL!!!! JOSIE!!!! COME TO THE LIVING ROOM WE GOT GIFTS!"

I looked at Jose, his face turned back into anger since he didn't like to "banana" or "Josie"

*sigh*

me and Jose walked into the living room, a yellow fox with brown spot over his eyes was sitting on the lazy boy, he had hearts floating around him as if he came from a cartoon while a black and green armadillo sat on the couch.

"Nick enough with the hearts"

the hearts around Nick suddenly stopped, then fell to the ground breaking into little pieces.

*sigh*

"oh come on sis hes just enjoying valentines day" said the black and green armadillo

"shut it Matt"

He ignored me and picked up a black can that said "Monster" on it, Next to him was a wheel barrel filled with cards, candy, flowers, and....a pair of panties.

"Whats with the panties, you going gay on us shorty?"

"Shut it Josie, one of the ladies in town said it was her valentines gift to me"

I gave a look of disgust toward Matt. Matt lifted up the can and started to drink from it, that's when I saw it, Jose's hand twitch, he lounged forward and tackle Matt to the floor. Jose raised his fist

"WERE DID YOU GET THAT?" Jose screamed

"FROM THE FRIDGE! NOW GET OFF"

I ran up to Jose and pulled him off, Jose gave Matt a look of death as he backed off. I looked at Nick who was still sitting on the lazy boy eating his candy.

"JOSE WHAT THE HELL ARE THINKING?"

Jose scuffed and moved so I couldnt see him

*sigh*

"Matt you said you have gifts, is that from everyone?"

"no this is"

Matt put his hand through the pile of valentines in his wheel barrel and pulled out a bag, he started waving it back and forth like he was taunting me.

"just...Leave it on the couch..."

I closed my eyes and turned around started heading upstairs

"Shelby whats wrong?"

I looked to the left, Jose was standing behind the wall, tell the truth I didn't even see him leave the living room when I threw him off Matt.

"its...nothing Jose"

I walked faster to down the hallway

_"I hate today...why can't I be happy....WHY CAN'T I HAVE SOMEONE TO CALL MY VALENTINE...."_

I felt the hot tears roll down my face as I continue walking down the hall way

* * *

**JOSE'S POV**

***7:00 PM***

Its been a total of three hours since Shelby last said something, its weird cause I never seen her act like this before. Matt was still sorting his gifts while Nick passed out from eating to much candy.

"hey midget"

Matt ignored my insult and continued to sort through the gifts

"YO MIDGET I'M TALKING TO YOU"

Matt turned and looked me dead in the eye's, he looked annoyed at my insult

"what?!"

"What's wrong with Shelby?"

"what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! why is she acting so depressed"

"well idiot if you look its valentines day"

"so what about it?"

"Shelby doesn't like valentines day"

_"she doesn't like valentines day...heh guess that's something we have in common"_

Matt went back to sorting his gifts

"Yeah, if she actually try should "might" get a Valentines gift from a guy"

at that moment my hand twitched, but I remained cool not wanting to do anything drastic

"what do you mean"

Matt stopped and snickered.

"Matt stop acting like a dick"

I looked at Nick who was still sleeping but must of heard the conversation and started sleep talking.

"well Josie...Shelby never had any boyfriends before, no crushes, nothing...I think if she changes her appearance and practices more on her singing then she can have as many relationships like me"

at that moment I felt like I was going to snap, no wander Shelby always looks down at herself...its cause of him...and she probably doesn't like valentines day cause of him to. I heard a sniffling sound coming from behind the couch. I looked and saw Shelby standing thier, sniffling, the look on her face...it made me sad. Matt looked at her and didn't attempt to apologize; Shelby burst into tears and ran through the living room pushing me out the way.

"SHELBY WAIT!"

I was late, Shelby ran out the front door slamming it behind her.

"We have to go after her" I yelled

Matt looked back at his gifts, he raised his hand and moved it left and right, not caring

"let her go, she does this every year"

I ran up to Matt and exploded on him, I grabbed him by his neck and dragged him to the wall were I had him pinned by his neck. I lifted my fist; a raging dark blue aura expolded from my arm as I raised it to his face. Matt turned pale white, he was having problems breathing since I started to tighten my grip on his neck.

"YOU MAKE ME SICK, SHE'S YOUR SISTER FOR CHRIST SAKE AND YOUR SAYING THAT ABOUT HER"

I felt someone grab my arm

"Jose don't"

I looked over and saw Nick holding my arm, I turned my attention back To Matt who look like he was going to pass out from lack of air. I lowered my fist and released Matt dropping him to the ground.

"fuck you I'm going after her"

I looked at Matt one last time, Nick was at his side seeing if he was ok, all he was doing was panting heavily returning my glare.

* * *

**SHELBY'S POV**

I ran through the forest, not caring were I ended up...I wanted this day to end...I didn't want to feel alone anymore. Matt was right, maybe if I looked more attracted then maybe I would have a boyfriend. I was scared, it was raining heavily and Thunder kept booming in the skies. I stopped running and found a cave were I can take shelter.

_"why...why...someone...please...anybody...I'm alone..."_

my tears were hot as I sobbed in the cave. I felt so alone, like if I were to go missing no one would care....just like now...nobody cares...their all getting their valentines gift from the person they love. I closed my eyes and put my head against my knees. my jeans were soaked from the rain along with my shirt and spines. I could of swear I was hearing things, I heard a faint sound in the rain. I looked up and saw a figure running toward me.

"SHELBY!!!"

_"Jo...Jose"_

Jose came running through the trees and spotted me in the cave, I stood up and waited for him

**********

"Shelby what the hell were you think"

I stood quiet and looked at Jose; water was dripping down his pants and fur, I started crying again as he just stood their looking at me with concern I closed my eyes

"Look...Shelby..."

I looked up at Jose, he had his head down; I looked at him then, I didnt want his pity and he knew it. I turned around but then I felt him grab my arm and turn me around, at tha moment everything stopped, his hands were on my shoulder, and his lips were pressed against mine.

_"Jo-Jo-Jose..."_

I stood their for a good few seconds with my eyes widen open from shock, at first I didn' know what to do but then I slowly went with it closing my eyes....I felt all of my sorrow disappear into the air, my heart stopped aching, and the hole that felt so empty...magically filled up. Jose leaned away and embraced me in a hug, his body was so warm; it was comforting, he started to pet my spines slowly.

"Shelby...don't listen to what your brother says...your very beautiful, your singing is perfect. Who care's what he has to say, Shelby...it was hard to sit along the side lines watching you suffer like this...yes its only been a year but it feels like centurys...when I first met you...I remember hated you, just cause I never knew you, but...after living with you and the others, you help me changed, you didn't see the evil in me like everyone else"

I felt warm drops fall on my shoulder

_"is he crying?"_

I pushed Jose away and looked him straight in the eye, I don't know why I havent realized it till now but looking back Jose did always everything to cheer me up, he even told me he wouldnt let anything bad happen to me. I looked at him some more, I always loved looking into his eyes, they were so beautiful.

"Jose...I...I LOVE YOU!"

I ran up to him and tackled him in a hug causing him to fall over.

*THUMB*

"owww what was that for?"

I was on top of him while he was laying on the ground, I looked at him and started to cry. He smiled and wiped away my tears

"Shelby...I wanted to give you this earlier but I got scared"

I gave him a confused look

"what?"

Jose reached into his pocket and pulled out his gold locket, my eye's widen cause I knew Jose never let anybody touch it.

"a few days ago, I went to a jeweler and got something inscribed in it"

He handed me the locket, I opened it and saw a photo of me and him together, the photo was from last year when I grabbed him into a bear hug, I remember cause everybody was making fun of him that day cause he blushed so bad. I looked to the left of the locket and saw what Jose was talking about.

_"The day I fell in love with Shelby, my heart will belong to her now and forever"_

I looked at Jose who was blushing slightly, I got a little teary as I looked at him. He got so cute when he blushed

"Shelby..."

"yes Jose...?"

"Would you be my Valentine?"

I didnt even need to reply to his question, I wrapped my body around his while he did the same.

"Jose"

"yes Shelby"

"lets stay here tonight...I don't want to move"

I heard him chuckle, he kissed my forehead and cuddled up against me

* * *

**_HAPPY VALENTINES DAY GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT_**

**_SEGA OWNS SONIC AND COMPANY_**

**_SHELBY THE HEDGEHOG OWNS SHELBY_**

**_SHIPPOS RAMEN OWNS LEVI_**

**_SHELBYS BROTHER OWNS MATT_**

**_I ONLY OWN JOSE AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**


End file.
